


Red Shift

by shihadchick



Category: U2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-08
Updated: 2002-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation about physics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Shift

"B, did you ever wonder why people think the universe is expanding?"

"I can't say I've ever questioned the infinite wisdom of science on the matter, Reg. So, no, I don't know why, but I'm sure you'll enlighten me."

"Clever boy."

"I do try."

"Yes, I'd noticed, and don't try to change the subject."

"I am duly rebuked, Edge."

"See you stay that way, then."

Low laughter, two voices, mingling easily, familiarly.

"Anyway, where was I?"

"The Universe. Life. Everything?"

"Hush, B, that joke got old about two hours into your birthday."

"And you can be sure we'll recycle it for yours, too, then."

"Physics."

"Ah, I see you're not to be swayed, then, Edge. Carry on."

"People have analysed the light-"

"Which is both a wave and a particle."

"... I see you were, in fact, paying attention the other week. What happened to "bored to tears", hrm?"

"I lied."

"Oh, charming."

"Besides, I remembered from school."

"Good lord. Now I really am impressed."

"Edge, stop taking the piss and get on with your story."

"As you wish... "

Mocking grin coupled with a half-bow from the waist. Courtly behaviour he's drawn from some documentary or other, employed with easy panache. Bono smiles appreciation and settles back to pay attention.

"As I was saying, we can measure the light emitted by the stars in other galaxies, and most often, it seems to be red-shifted. The wavelength gets longer, so it makes it 'redder', and that demonstrates that whatever is giving out the light is moving away from the point of observation. It's a 'blue shift' if the object is moving towards you."

"I do remember the rainbow, Edge."

Voice tart, he breaks into the childrens rhyme, his companion watching with an easy indulgent grin.

"So, what inspired this Cambridge Lecture Series, anyway?"

"You did.

... your eyes. They look darker like this. When you move towards me- yes, exactly like that."

"I may have an ego, but even I know I don't rate on the same scale, Edge."

"Quite true. But it made an interesting story, didn't it?"

A pause. Some shuffling.

"Mmmmm?"

"Sybarite. Fine, yes, what you're doing with your mouth is a little more arresting than physics."

"I should hope so."

Another brief pause. For thought more than action, this time.

"...Edge, have I ever told you that you bring a unique perspective to pillow talk?"

"Complaining?"

"Not at all."


End file.
